


Sam is Sick and 100% Done with Dean Being a Mother Hen

by KatieBug1998



Series: Supernatural One-Shots, Sick Fics, Injured Fics, and Hurt/Comfort [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Castiel, Gen, Sick Sam, Sickfic, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBug1998/pseuds/KatieBug1998
Summary: Sam gets sick. Dean goes on a hunt and leaves Castiel in charge.





	

"Are you sure I should leave?" Dean asks Sam. "I can call someone and ask them to take care of the hunt."

Sam rolls his eyes. "You can go. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Besides, we're the closest hunters to the case."

"Fine. But don't forget that Cas is here. He can take care of you. I still think it's stupid that you won't let him heal you." Sam rolls his eyes, but Dean continues. "Is this one of those things where you did something and you feel guilty, so you think you deserve to be sick?"

"That sounds more like you than me," Sam points out.

"Touché. Well, I'm leaving."

"See you in a few days."

Dean shifts his duffle bag on his shoulder. "I'm calling you every three hours." Sam opens his mouth to complain, but Dean cuts him off. "And I'll kick your ass if you lie to me when I ask how you are." Sam rolls his eyes, always the petulant little brother when it comes to being sick. "I'm having Cas check on you twice a day, and I left him a list of what to do."

"I don't need a damn babysitter, Dean." Sam holds in a cough. He's been trying, and it seems like failing, to hide how sick he is from Dean.

Dean raises his eyebrows. "Oh, really? Do you not remember the time you had the pneumonia when you were in high school and –"

"Yeah, yeah. You can leave now."

"That's what I thought." Dean puts his hand on Sam's arm. Sam looks up at him, slightly guilty. "Just take it easy for a few days, that's all I ask. I'll be back soon."

"See ya," Sam says as Dean leaves.

• • •

Sam wakes up from a nap a few hours later. There are loud noises coming from the kitchen. Sam groans, knowing he has to see what's happening. He pushes himself off the bed slowly. When the dizziness subsides, he walks out of his room and down the hallway, toward the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Cas is leaning down and waving his hand over a mess on the floor, cleaning it up using his powers. "Cas?" Sam asks, amused. He coughs once against the back of his hand.

Cas stands up and walks toward Sam. "You should be in bed," Cas chastises him.

Ignoring that, Sam leans around him and looks into the kitchen. The microwave is open and there's a dish towel inside apparently soaking up some mess. A dirty bowl is on the counter. An array of medicines sits next to it. "What happened?" Sam asks, a lopsided smiles on his open mouth; he can't breathe through his nose because it's so congested.

Cas puts the back of his hand to Sam's forehead. "Your skin is hot," he remarks.

Sam pushes Cas' hand away weakly. "I feel cold." Sam wraps the blanket he brought from his room tighter around him.

Cas nods. "Dean said that's a sign of a high fever." He walks to the counter where are the medications are. He squints at everything, confused. He picks up a thermometer. "Is this the one that measures body temperature?"

Sam coughs again. "Yeah."

"Sit down." Cas points to a chair, and Sam obliges. Cas turns on the thermometer and hands it to Sam.

"You wanna tell me what happened in here," Sam asks before putting the thermometer in his mouth.

"Um." Cas hesitates. "I wanted to make you soup like Dean told me to." He walks back to the microwave and starts cleaning it up. "I suppose I read the directions wrong. I figured it would be quicker to put it in the microwave. When it was done, I opened the microwave and all of the broth was outside of the bowl, but the noodles were still inside." Sam smiles around the thermometer, shaking his head.

After cleaning up the mess, Cas walks back to the counter, still avoiding Sam's gaze, and starts sorting through the bottle of medicine. "I – I'm not sure which to give you. I lost the list Dean gave me." The thermometer beeps and Cas takes it from Sam. His eyebrows knit together as he reads it, "102.7. I should call Dean."

Cas reaches for his phone, but Sam grabs his wrist. "Just wait. Give me one hour." Sam winces at the sudden pain in his head. "The Tylenol will lower the fever. All I need is some of that and more sleep, and I'll be okay. And some Benadryl to help me sleep and clear up the congestion."

"And food and water."

"I'm not hungry," Sam says flatly.

"Dean said you would say that."

"Course he did," Sam mutters. "Are the noodles good?" He points to the bowl on the counter.

"I suppose."

"I'll have those. And some water, I guess." Sam shifts; the muscle aches aren't too bad, but they are uncomfortable. Sam leans over the counter and finds the Tylenol and Benadryl bottles. Cas hands Sam a glass of water and he takes the pills with it.

Cas grabs the bowl and sets it in front of Sam. "Eat that and drink some more, then go to bed. I'll wake you up later."

Despite it being only a half serving of the soup, it takes Sam at least twenty minutes to eat it. After about a minute of Cas watching him, Sam asks him to leave which he does, thankfully. Sam feels slightly better after eating it, but more tired from sitting up that long.

As soon as he stands up, there's the flutter of wings behind him and a voice saying his name. Sam whipped around and immediately got dizzy. He felt strong hands gripping his arms, keeping him steady.

"I'm okay," Sam says. "Just got a little dizzy."

"Mm. Dean told me that some people faint when they have the flu, and that you are prone to that."

"I'm not going to faint," Sam mutters, annoyed at Castiel's choice of words. Castiel supports the majority of Sam's weight as they walk to Sam's bedroom. Cas takes the blanket off Sam and Sam lays down. The angel rests the blanket on top of Sam. Sam lies there for a minute, his breathing shallow. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Sam breaths out.

"I'll be back in 45 minutes. Unless you want me to stay. I could watch over you."

Sam exhales a laugh. "I'm good, thanks."

True to his word, Cas comes back 45 minutes later. He checks Sam's temperature which is lower and has him drink more water. Satisfied, Cas says, "You can sleep now."

Sam flops back down on the bed and is asleep within seconds.

• • •

Cas is in the library when Dean calls. Before Cas can say anything, Dean says, "Sam isn't answering his phone. Will you check on him?"

"Of course." Cas sets the book down, and starts toward Sam's room.

There's controlled fear in Dean's voice when he speaks. "When did you last check on him? I would've called him earlier, but I couldn't."

"Around noon, I believe."

"Cas!" Dean shouts. "It's six! You're supposed to give him Tylenol every four hours or his fever will get higher."

"My apologies. I'm in Sam's room. I'm putting the phone down."

Cas sets the phone down on the bedside table and turns the lamp on. "Sam?" The hunter is sprawled out on the bed, the covers twisted around his legs. Cas reaches out and gently shakes Sam's shoulder. He can feel the heat through the shirt. Cas shakes him harder when he doesn't wake up at first. Sam raises his head slowly and blinks at Cas. "What?" he asks horsily.

"I need to take your temperature again."

Sam closes his eyes and lays his head back on the pillow. "Again?"

"It's been six hours."

"Has it?" he asks tiredly. He sits up in bed slowly. Castiel notes the pinkness of his cheeks contrasted with the paleness of his skin. Sam takes the thermometer from Cas's extended hand and puts it under his tongue. He lays back down and throws his arm over his face to block out the light.

Cas picks up the phone. "Dean?"

"I'm here. What's going on?"

"Sam was only asleep."

"Oh, thank God," Dean mutters.

"He's awake now, and I'm checking his temperature."

"If his temp is higher than 103, you heal him. I don't give a shit if he gets mad at me. If it's not that high, give him more Tylenol and make sure to give it to him every four hours until it's at a reasonable level – around 101.5 or lower. They say it can cause liver damage if you take too much, but I mean, us Winchesters must have strong livers if I haven't gotten cirrhosis yet." He laughs once at his own joke then goes silent.

After the thermometer beeps, Cas takes it out and inspects it. 103.1. He relays the number to Dean who says, "I'm gonna kick his ass, and you make sure to tell him that. Get to healin'. I have to go."

"Dean," Cas says before Dean can hang up.

"Yeah?"

"You aren't mad at me?"

"No," he says automatically. "You've never done this before. You didn't know any better, but Sam on the other hand... No, we're square."

"I'm glad," Cas says genuinely.

Dean hangs up without a word. 

Cas reaches out and touches two fingers to Sam's burning forehead. The dark circles under his eyes and the pink patches on his cheeks disappear, and his body relaxes. Sam opens his eyes and takes in a deep breath of air, something he hadn't been able to do for some time. He pushes himself up in bed and runs a hand over his messy hair. "What happened?"

Castiel squints at him. "You don't remember?"

He shakes his head. "Last I remember, I was eating the food you made me and then coming in here and going to sleep."

"That was around noon; it's after six now. I was not aware I was supposed to give you medicine every four hours. When I came in, you wouldn't awake right away. Your temperature was 103.1. You had already fallen back asleep when Dean told me to -"

"You talked to Dean?" Sam seems irritated.

"Yes. He called and told me to check on you. He said I needed to heal you if your temperature was 103 or higher. He also told me to tell you that he's going to kick your ass when he gets back," Cas says seriously. Sam scoffs. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Why did you not want me to heal you?"

"Okay. Don't tell Dean this. He'll think – well, I don't know what he'd think." Sam's tone gets more serious as he says, "Sometimes I have to remember that I'm human. That I'm not invincible."

"I understand now, and I would venture a guess that you were successful in reminding yourself of that."

Sam laughs. "Pretty much."

"Just so you know, I'm always here if you want help." Cas starts to leave.

"I know you are. Same goes for me." Cas reaches the door and turns to smile at Sam before he leaves.


End file.
